Mi nueva vida, mi pasada vida
by soleperalta
Summary: Sakura su vida cambia al cruzarse con un traidor, la guerra en Konoha es inminente, de que lado estas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de la Arena, una joven de 20 años se despertaba al recibir los primeros rayos de sol en su ventana, con algo de pereza se levanto y vio por la ventana el paisaje que ofrecia la aldea oculta de la arena, muy diferente al de Konoha, pero con su atractivo, que le otorgaba tranquilidad, pensaba ella, una alarma sonó en su cuarto indicando que tenia poco tiempo para arreglarse y encontrarse con sus anfitriones. Sentia ya nostalgia, ese dia regresaria a su aldea, después de haber pasado un maravilloso mes en la aldea de la arena, junto con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, como los extrañaria.

Se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de su habitación, se dirigio al salon principal ahí la esperaba Gaara, junto con los ancianos del aldea de la arena.

**Anciano1:** Haruno Sakura, por favor pasa adelante

**Sakura:** Hai

**Anciano2:** La aldea de la arena te esta eternamente agradecida por tu valiosa ayuda, en el area medica, esperemos que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos visites.

**Anciano 1**: Con tu presencia aquí, los lazos entre Konoha y la Arena se han hecho mas fuertes.

**Gaara:** Siempre tendras un hogar aquí en la aldea de la arena, no solo tienes amigos, sino que esperamos nos consideres tu familia.

**Sakura:** Gracias a todos realmente voy a extrañar mi estancia aquí, pero debo volver, ustedes han llenado con alegria y amor mi corazon y mi alma.

Sakura se retiro del salon , Gaara la siguió y fueron caminando por el pasillo se reunirian con Temari y Kankuro.

**Gaara:** me alegro que estes bien Sakura

**Sakura:** la vida no es facil Gaara, pero realmente el estar aquí, me ha cambiado sabes, tenia mucho tiempo en que no me sentia tan viva, en Konoha a pesar de dedicarme a mi trabajo, me llenaba de malos recuerdos y me dejaban con una sensación amarga.

**Gaara:** creo poder entenderte en algo, yo nunca me he enamorado, pero se lo que se siente que te invadan los malos recuerdos de una vida pasada.

**Sakura:** cuando supe que Sasuke habia matado a Orochimaru, me sentia aliviada pero a la vez desesperada, queria encontrarlo para que volviera, pero el seguia muy lejos, inalcanzable. Con sus nuevos compañeros, el tenia ya un plan matar a su hermano, me dolio verlo, su mirada vacia sin sentimientos, nos miraba como si nunca hubieramos existido, no me he equivoco, solo existia Naruto, yo nunca fui mas que solo una compañera de equipo, no logre ese lazo que tenia el con Naruto, el unico al cual Sasuke considero como su mejor amigo y digno rival.

**Gaara:** tu vales mucho mas Sakura, y sabes que el nunca merecio ninguna de tus lagrimas.

**Sakura:** ahora lo se Gaara, nunca crei que lejos de Konoha encontraría la paz que anhelaba mi corazon. Gracias a ustedes me di cuenta que ese amor que sentia por Sasuke no era mas que una obsesion, tal como el la tiene hacia su hermano, y realmente no quiero vivir asi, mejor dicho no estaba viviendo, solo divagaba por la vida, ahora voy a empezar a vivir.

**Gaara:** es maravilloso vivir plenamente, fue una leccion que me dio Naruto

**Sakura:** y ahora me las dado a mi Gaara.

**Gaara:** cuando necesites cualquier otra leccion con gusto te la dare.

**Sakura:** Gaara, insinuas que necesito clases

**Gaara:** sonriendo un poco no te vendria mal un poco de entrenamiento, porque te estas descuidando.

**Sakura:** con cara de molesta cuando tu quieras puedo demostrarte que puedo vencerte Sr Kazekage.

**Gaara:** no te enojes, solo bromeaba.

En la habitación siguiente Temari y Kankuro esperaban a Sakura, para despedirse, ella partiria ese dia, dejando un vacio en sus vidas, se habian hecho muy amigos los cuatro.

**Temari:** sollozando te voy a extrañar, Sakura, ahora no tendre con quien conversar cosas de mujeres.

**Kankuro:** mujeres, solo hablan de cosas sentimentales

**Sakura:** yo tambien te voy a extrañar Kankuro,

**Kankuro: **sonrojandoseya ya, ni que te fueras a ir tan lejos**,**

**Gaara:** ya es hora si se hace mas tarde, podrias encontrarte con una tormenta de arena, en medio del desierto y seria fatal.

**Sakura**: hai

Salieron caminando, Temari y Sakura iban juntas hablando y secreteando, Kankuro las miro fastidiado, pero tambien extrañaria a Sakura, al unico medico que habia dejado que le ponga una inyeccion. Llegaron a la entrada principal y muchas personas habian ido a despedir a la joven medico, habia atendido a tantas personas durante su estadia, ella sentia un amor tan profundo por la aldea y ellos hacia ella, se despidio de Gaara con un fuerte abrazo.

**Gaara:** vas a estar bien, y si sientes que el pasado de agobia ven a nosotros.

**Sakura**: hai Gaara-kun, gracias por todo, extrañare tanto nuestras charlas, te escribire

**Gaara:** espero

**Sakura:** adios Temari

**Temari**: adios amiga dandose un fuerte abrazo

**Sakura: **adios Kankuro extendiendo su mano hacia el

**Kankuro:** adios Sakura extendio su mano, y al sujetar Sakura la de el, este la jalo con fuerza hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo y la levanto por los aires.

**Sakura:** se reia si te voy a extrañar Kankuro

Todos reian al ver esa escena, Kankuro bajo a Sakura delicadamente, ella tomo su bolso y camino despidiendose con la mano de sus amigos, y ellos miraban partir a la kunoichi.

Sakura camino por el largo desierto, y va despacio no queria que el intenso sol la agotara, a pesar que llevaba una capa, y un sombrero que cubria su cabeza para no tener que sufris insolacion, al caer la noche habia a atravesado el denso desierto y entraba a un bosque, se dio una vuelta y por ultima vez vio el paisaje desertico, era hermoso pensaba ella. Camino un rato mas y decidio acampar en un claro cerca de un riachuelo. Ahí podria refrescarse, se saco su capa y el resto de su ropa, se daria un pequeño chapuzon, lo que ella no sabia era que estaba siendo observada por un ojo azul, que la miraba detenidamente y con lujuria.

La kunoichi disfrutaba su merecido y refrescante baño, cuando de repente unas kunais cayeron cerca, haciendo que ella saltara del agua y quedara desnuda a orillas del riachuelo, sin importarle su estado de desnudez tomo de su bolso un kunai y se puso en alerta. Una risa se escuchaba, ella miraba a todos lados.

**Sakura:** quien eres, sal de tu escondite.

**????**: y si no deseo, lanzo unas pequeñas palomas explosivas hacia Sakura

Sakura esquivo rodando por el suelo tomando su ropa y su bolso, realizo un kage bunji no jutsu, el cual utilizo para distraer a su atacante, mientras ella se vestia lo mas rapido que podia.

**????:** aaaahhhh ahí estas, aquel hombre lanzo una araña explosiva a la joven, explotando y revelando un tronco de madera pero quueeee un señuelo, maldición

Sakura se avalanzo a su atracante con un gran puño lleno de chakra, el cual con las justas pudo esquivar, el puño choco contra el piso ocasionando un temblor que abrio la tierra. Sakura observo a su enemigo y lo reconocio de inmediato.

**Sakura:** Deidara

**Deidara:** vaya me halagas Sakura Haruno, me recuerdas bien

**Sakura:** que deseas

**Deidara:** yo deseo, ah solo paseaba por aquí, y me detenia a tomar un descanso cuando vi en aquel riachuelo a una joven muy hermosa y provocativa tomando un baño, y no resisti la sensación de verla de cuerpo entero.

**Sakura:** apreto los puños de rabia bueno ya viste lo que querias ahora largate.

**Deidara:** puede ser que me vaya pero ahora deseo, algo mas, o mejor dicho deseo a alguien.

Esto alerto a Sakura, que adivino las intenciones lujuriosas de Deidara, esta se preparo para defenderse, ya que seria una pelea muy difícil. Deidara se deleitaba, lo que seria suyo en unos cuantos instantes, ya que no consideraba a la kunoichi un mayor reto, seria facil la noquearia con sus bombas y se la llevaria a su guarida, para tenerla de esclava.

Deidara lanzo varias arañas bombas, hacia Sakura la cual esquivo con mucha facilidad, pero lo que no vio fue que detrás de ese numero de arañas bomba, Deidara lanzo unas diminutas bombas la cual hizo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso, Deidara aprovecho y lanzo mas bombas la cuales cayeron sobre Sakura, pegandose a su cuerpo, Sakura veia horrorizada lo que le esperaba, Deidara movio sus manos e hizo explotar las bombas del cuerpo de Sakura, quedando esta incosciente en el piso. Deidara se acerco triunfante, miro su presa y de repente sintio que todo se nublaba, alguien lo habia golpeado en la cabeza y lo hacia caer.

**¿????:** estupido Deidara, arriesgar la mision de esta forma.

El extraño observo a la kunoichi, que tenia varias heridas a causa de la explosion, se disponia a salir del lugar y llevarse a Deidara, pero algo lo detuvo miro de nuevo a la joven, y antes de voltearse para seguir su camino, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo, dejando a Deidara botado


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura se desperto en una habitación desconocida le dolia sus heridas, pero al levantarse para revisarse se percato que alguien la habia curado, es mas estaba con una ropa diferente a la que tenia, ahora llevaba un delicado vestido azul oscuro, con corte de princesa, el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, tenia mangas largas las cuales caian abiertas sobre sus brazos, y de la misma forma terminaba el vestido, era muy comodo en especial por la dolencia que tenia por las quemaduras causadas por las bombas de Deidara. En ese momento reacciono, Deidara la habra capturado, y estaba ahora prisionera de Akutsuki.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, noto que al pie de la cama le habian dejado unas sandalias azules, y en la mesa cerca de la cama estaba su ropa bien doblada junto con sus armas, tomo una kunai y se dirigió a la puerta, no se veía a nadie, ni un guardia, nada, la puerta no tenia llave, era muy extraño todo.

Se regreso al cuarto, tomo sus cosas, no detuvo a cambiarse, ya que le ardia mucho las heridas y ese vestido se le hacia muy confortable y le permitia moverse con libertad, lo unico que no le gustaba era que le pronunciaba mucho su busto, y si se encontraba con Deidara, empezaria de nuevo la batalla por protegerse. Camino por ese largo pasillo, el cual terminaba en una sala grande y confortable, una chimenea estaba encendida y en el centro un sillon grande, tenia un ocupante, solo alcanzaba a ver sus piernas que estaban levantadas en una mesita, parecia que Deidara dormia placidamente, pero algo no estaba bien, algo le decia que aquel hombre no era Deidara, y le sorprendia encontrarse asi misma intacta, es decir su virginidad, ya que no presentaba dolor alguno o ardor en aquella zona, solo rastros de las explosiones.

Empezo a caminar sigilosamente por atrás de aquel hombre para lograr llegar a la salida mas proxima, de repente una puerta se abrio bruscamente, y se oculto detrás de unas cortinas, las cuales estaban con unos pocos agujeros por lo vieja de la tela. Asi que miro hacia la puerta y vio que entraba Deidara, entonces quien era el hombre en el sillon.

**Deidara:** dime donde esta, donde la tienes

**¿?????**: sin mucho afan por contestar y sin moverse de su sillon No se de que hablas Deidara, y no te permito que entres y grites de esa forma

**Deidara:** sabes muy bien, donde tienes a la kunoichi, se que fuiste tu el que me ataco, donde la tienes en tu habitación. Te advierto que ella es mía, yo la vi primero, además pienso usarla para desquitarme del ataque de Uchia Sasuke.

**¿?????:** Como si a Uchia Sasuke le importara lo que le pase a alguien, además como te vengaras, sino sabes donde esta, ni ella ni el. Quieres vengarte de Uchia Sasuke, asesina a su hermano y quítale el placer de hacerlo el.

Sakura observo como aquel hombre se levantaba de su sillón y miraba a Deidara, al cual su rostro desafiante empezaba a cambiar por uno mas sumiso.

**Deidara:** vamos no es para tanto no te disguste, yo solo quiero divertirme un rato con ella, veras la encontré en el bosque y se estaba dando un baño desnuda, y tu sabes las mujeres que tenemos en Akatsuki son todas mujerzuelas y ella bueno están virginal, quuee yoo ...

No termino de decir nada que aquel hombre lo tomo por el cuello, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

**¿?????: **sal de aquí basura, no te quiero ver en mi cuarto, ni por los alrededores, entendiste.

**Deidara:** lo siento Itachi no te molestes, jeje si la quieres para ti te la cedo, después de todo no termino de nuevo de hablar que Itachi lo lanzo contra la pared.

**Itachi:** yo no soy como tu Deidara, que se aprovecha de las mujeres, no soy un maldito cobarde, ni ando por ahí con cualquier mujerzuela, como lo haces tu, ni tampoco tomare las sobras que mi hermano deja por ahí, entendiste.

**Deidara:** sssiiii entendí.

**Itachi**: ahora lárgate que interrumpes mi descanso. Solto a Deidara para que se marchara.

**Deidara**: maldito Itachi, me las pagara.

Mientras una Sakura estaba asustada detrás de una cortina, pero poco a poco empezó a cambiar su carácter, al pensar lo que había dicho el Uchia, las sobras de su hermano, ella no era sobra de nadie, y nunca fue de Sasuke, no como la tal Karin. Itachi estaba parado dando la espalda a la cortina que ocultaba a Sakura, mientras que una indignada Sakura salía de su escondite, dispuesta a enfrentar a su enemigo.

**Itachi**: hasta que por fin saliste Sakura

**Sakura:** sabias que estaba aquí

**Itachi**: acaso crees que soy idiota, para no darme cuenta si hay intrusos

**Sakura:** claro que no, que hago aquí, porque me trajiste

**Itachi**: preferías que te deje a merced de Deidara, hump se puede arreglar, si lo quieres mal agradecida.

**Sakura:** acaso tu me salvaste de el, porque?

Itachi se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, sin mirar a Sakura, y cerro sus ojos. Sakura se acerco a el para que la viera, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados sin decir palabra.

**Sakura:** puedo irme

**Itachi:** cuando quieras, no me interesa retenerte aquí por ningún motivo.

Sakura volteo a verlo, el seguía con sus ojos cerrados, con la mano cerca de sus ojos, y dando masajes circulares a su alrededor, Sakura observo aquello y se puso detrás del sillón, posando sus manos con chakra en la frente de Itachi y dando ella los masajes ahora.

**Sakura:** se siente mejor.

**Itachi:** hhhmmp mejor

**Sakura**: debes de tener inflamada tus corneas por el uso constante del sharingan, deberías cuidar mas de ellos.

Itachi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía bien las manos de la joven kunoichi en su rostro.

Sakura se percato de aquello y se detuvo para sacar de su bolso unas cremas medicinales. Itachi miraba con atención lo que hacia la joven y ella se acerco a el nuevamente pero esta vez se sentó en sus piernas para froto sus manos con la crema que había sacado y deposito chakra en sus manos, Itachi la miraba desconcertado, ella se había sentado sobre sus piernas no se esperaba esto de ella, no mostraba miedo alguno, estaba tan seria, ella era acaso un medico ninja.

**Sakura:** por favor necesito que actives tu Sharingan, un momento.

Itachiasentó con la cabeza cerro sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente dejando ver su sharingan.

Sakura desvió la mirada y procedió a cerrar sus ojos para poder seguir trabajando en el masaje,

**Sakura "porque hago esto, talvez por que evito que Deidara me violara y me lleve, curo el mis heridas y el vestido, porque lo hizo" **

**Itachi miraba a Sakura, con su sharingan y se percato de la cantidad de chakra que ella era capaz de controlar, "y si lo usara seria realmente peligrosa, aquella muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello rosado, era su enemigo, novia de su hermano y estaba curándolo, pero como podía esta chica tener tales conocimientos médicos"**

**Sakura:** soy medico de la aldea de la hoja, y te lo digo para que no pienses que no se lo que estoy haciendo.

**Itachi:** ya me di cuenta, que tienes un buen control de chakra, te recuerdo que tengo activado mi sharingan. Termino de decir esto cuando su sharingan desapreció por completo dejando a Itachi muy sorprendido, pero dejo a Sakura muy agotada.

**Itachi:** que hiciste?????

**Sakura:** cálmate, tan solo he procedido a desinflamar las corneas de tus ojos, ahora solo debes dormir un buen rato, para que tu chakra fluya nuevamente, hacia tus ojos, así cuando lo uses nuevamente no tengas este problema. De seguro te daban dolores de cabeza constantes verdad.

**Itachi:** así es, y si ya terminaste podrías levantarte de mi regazo

**Sakura** **mostró solo indiferencia:** ya lo se pero era la única manera, en que podía tener absoluto control, de tus canales de chakra Itachi, no creas que soy una cualquiera que es la sobra de tu patético hermano. Se levanto y alejo de Itachi

Itachi la miraba con asombro, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono, y mucho menos una mocosa como ella.

**Sakura:** podrías decirme cual es la salida, por favor, ya que no me tienes en calidad de prisionera.

**Itachi:** claro pero te recuerdo que afuera es la guarida de Akatsuki, y en el momento en que salgas te mataran, sino te captura antes Deidara y se divierte contigo, después de todo escuchaste lo que dijo, no es verdad.

**Sakura:** insinúas que me quede aquí contigo.

**Itachi**: tienes otra opción al menos que no te importe que te conviertan en Concubina de Akatsuki.

**Sakura:** yo no seré concubina de nadie, me oíste.

**Itachi:** bueno entonces quédate.

**Sakura:** y que se supone que voy hacer.

Itachi la miro y se saco su polera negra, y se acerco a ella, con la intención de intimidarla, pero Sakura al ver lo que el pretendía, no se dejo intimidar y se quedo de pie en el mismo sitio, viendo como el se acercaba a ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

**Sakura:** que se te ofrece Itachi, le decía ella directamente a la cara, ya que el se había acercado demasiado a su rostro.

**Itcahi:** ya que estas aquí, y eres tan buen medico podrías hacerme un chequeo completo, veras princesa, los médicos de Akatsuki no me gustan, son muy molestosos y cobardes, y….

**Sakura:** y de seguro te deben tener miedo no es verdad.

**Itachi:** acaso tu no me temes princesa

**Sakura:** claro que tengo miedo, se que si te da la gana podrías matarme en menos de un minuto.

**Itachi:** entonces porque no huyes

**Sakura:** porque no tengo a donde huir, si salgo seré violada, incluso asesinada

**Itachi:** y que te hace pensar, que aquí estas a salvo, que yo no te violare y luego te matare.

**Sakura **miro aun lado y suspiro: porque tu no tomarías las sobras que deja tu hermano.

**Itachi** lamiro fijamente y empezó a acariciar su rostro con mucha delicadeza y pegunto**:** dime Sakura eres sobra de mi hermano, acaso el alguna vez toco tu rostro, beso tus labios, admiro tu cuerpo, para que tu digas que eres su sobra.

**Sakura:** jam…jamas me toco en ninguna forma.

**Itachi:** entonces no digas que eres sobra de el, mi hermano no se merece siquiera que pienses en el. **Sakura:** no lo hago, yo ya no pienso en el, ciertamente me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga, por eso me fui un tiempo a la aldea de la arena. Naruto quería empezar una búsqueda nuevamente, y quería que fuera, pero yo no quería encontrarlo y que nos haga a un lado. Deseo vivir, y quiero ser feliz, ser una nueva persona, lejos de la sombra de Uchia Sasuke. Tienes idea lo molestoso que es que todos piensen que se todo de el, si nunca fui nada para el, solo su molestosa compañera de equipo, como me llamaba.

**Itachi:** ya veo, entonces hice bien en alejarte de Deidara, hubiera sido una lastima, que esa basura se llevara tu intimidad princesa.

**Sakura: **ahhh no me digas asi… Y que piensas hacer conmigo aquí, a parte de realizarte exámenes médicos.

Itachi se sento en un sofa que estaba cerca de la pared, miro a Sakura, detenidamente, realmente era una mujer interesante, tenia que tener agallas para responderle con tanta tranquilidad y de forma tan honesta, al admitir su miedo hacia el: Bueno puedes empezar por mi examen, y luego veremos.

Sakura camino hacia su maletín y saco unos guantes médicos y se acerco a Itachi, el la miro molesto.

**Sakura:** que sucede, que hice para que pongas cara de enojo.

**Itachi se acerco a su rostro y le dijo:** no me gustan los guantes médicos, si vas a examinarme hazlo con tus manos y te digo como quiero si no te gusta que pena princesa.

**Sakura:** ahh como quieras y eso le dices a los médicos de Akatsuki, que te revisen sin guantes.

**Itcahi:** no porque sus manos no son suaves como las tuyas, y al ponerte los guantes quedarían igual a la de ellos, y no todos los días me revisa una medico tan hermosa, como tu.

**Sakura:** y a cuantas mas le dices esas cosas Itachi,

**Itachi:** no tengo que hacerlo, las concubinas solo vienen cuando se les ordena, por eso no me gusta, que se me acerquen, son frías e insípidas.

**Sakura:** y como te gustan las mujeres Itachi?

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación, Sakura no podía creer, que estaba manteniendo una conversación de ese tipo con el asesino mas buscado de Konoha, aparentemente no era tan malo o eso aparentaba, antes de que Itachi responda a su pregunta, alguien golpeo muy fuerte a su puerta.

Chapter 3

**Itachi:** Sakura vete al cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo diga.

**Sakura:** hai.

**Puerta:** Itachi abre de inmediato.

**Itachi se puso la polera negra nuevamente, y Sakura recogía su equipo medico tan rápido como pudo, en la puerta golpeaban mas fuerte, Sakura le invadió el miedo, quien seria para que Itachi se pusiera tan nervioso **

**Itachi: **rapido Sakura.

**Puerta:** abre Itachi, que esperas, hazlo de inmediato

**Itachi**: Lider pase adelante.

**Lider:** porque tardaste en abrir.

**Itachi:** me encontraba durmiendo Lider

**Lider:** desde cuando el gran Itachi Uchia toma siestas

**Itachi**: últimamente he tenido muchos dolores de cabeza, por eso tome un descanso.

**Lider**: aja, supiste de la torpeza de Deidara.

**Itachi:** cual de todas Lider

**Lider:** tuvo en sus manos a la noviecita de tu hermano, y la dejo escapar, hubiera sido perfecto para atrapar al kyubi..

**Itachi**: era de esperarse de un inútil como Deidara.

**Lider:** lo que me preocupa es como jovencita de 20 años haya podido noquear a Deidara, aunque el alega que fuiste tu el que lo hizo, y tienes en tu poder aquella mujer para tu placer personal.

**Itachi:** Deidara vino hacerme las mismas acusaciones, y le dije que no aceptaba sobras de mi hermano.

**Lider:** esta obsesionado, al parecer esa chica tiene algo que lo ha hecho perder la cabeza, si no te importa revisare tus instalaciones, no te molesta verdad, es simple formalidad.

**Itachi:** como guste Lider

**Sakura al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa, de seguro metería en problemas a Itachi si la encontraban ahí bueno el podía defenderse solo. Sakura no sabia que hacer por mas que miraba la habitación de Itachi, no encontraba un sitio donde ocultarse uro la encontrarían. De repente se vio en el espejo y vio como su vestido se deslizaba dejando ver su hombro desnudo y una idea se le ocurrió.**

**El líder de Akatsuki caminaba por el corredor de la guarida viendo cada rincón, Itachi caminaba detrás de el pensando en que diría al hallar a la muchacha en el dormitorio.**

**El líder abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue a una joven de cabello negro con su vestido rasgado, en una pose muy sensual en la cama de Itachi.**

**Concubina**: hey Itachi tardaste mucho cariño, te extrañe, acaso ya te aburriste de mi.

Líder miro con desprecio a la Concubina, Itachi miraba a la joven con sus ojos bien abiertos, el lider paso de largo a revisar el resto del dormitorio del Uchia, salio del cuarto para dirigirse a la parte de atrás del departamento, mientras que Itachi no dejaba de mirar a esa sensual mujer que estaba en su cama y esta a su vez lo miraba muy divertida sacándole la lengua como niña malcriada.

**Lider:** bueno debo decir que Deidara tiene demasiada imaginación, realmente pensar que puedas tener a esa chica aquí, y nunca creí que tu tuvieras concubina.

**Itachi:** un hombre tiene necesidades Líder, y ciertamente no tengo que dar explicaciones de mis encuentros sexuales.

**Lider: **comprendo.

**Itachi**: Lider pienso salir en la noche.

**Lider:** salir a donde

**Itachi:** Lider Deidara se ha hecho una verdadero fastidio con todo esto, incluso lo ha involucrado ahora usted, y deseo estar a solas un tiempo con mi concubina, así que partiré por unos días.

**Lider:** como quieras Itachi, mantente alerta, hemos obtenido información de que Konoha y Arena están buscando a la kunoichi desaparecida..

**Itachi:** me tiene sin cuidado

**Lider**: recuerda que tu hermano esta buscándote, deberías tener en cuenta eso.

**Itachi:** hhmmpp,

**Lider**: dicen que ha reclutado a seguidores de Orochimaru y liberado a los esclavos que el mantenía en sus bases convirtiendose en su lider.

**Itachi: **dudo que sea un problema mi hermano y su grupo.

**Lider:** no esta demás decir que su grupo esta bien formado por un ninja medico y excelente rastreador, el otro es un tipo con una enorme katana, al parecer su mano derecha y por ultimo un experimento de Orochimaru. Talvez si secuestramos a la medico de tu hermano podría aliviar tus ojos.

**Itachi: **no gracias.

**Lider** tienes una semana, para distraerte con tu concubina y regresas, tenemos que prepararnos, el patético aprendiz de Orochimaru, Kabuto esta pensando en atacarnos y conoce nuestros secretos por culpa de esa fusión que hizo con el cuerpo de su maestro, se ha vuelto realmente peligroso para nosotros.

**Itachi**: como usted diga Lider.

**El líder de Aktsuki salio de los aposentos de Itachi, y este se dirigió a su recamara donde Sakura estaba, miro como la joven cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas, su mirada era triste, ya había terminado su transformación. Itachi se sentó a su lado.**

**Itachi:** hay que sacarte de aquí hoy mismo

**Sakura**: hai

**El acerco a la cama el bolso de ella donde tenia su ropa y se paro espaldas a ella para que se vistiera**

**Itachi:** debo decir que fue muy buena tu actuación Sakura, me impresionaste.

**Sakura:** no sabia que hacer, además si me encontraban aquí seguro que tu líder te mataría. **Empezó a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo**

**Itachi**: acaso crees que el puede vencerme.

**Sakura**: no claro que no, bueno no se, debe ser alguien fuerte para ser el líder verdad, y lo mas seguro es que no saldria viva de esa..

**Itachi:** no hubiera permitido que te sucediera algo princesa

**Itachi se volteo a mirarla ella se sorprendió a ese comentario, realmente hubiera protegido a un enemigo de Akatsuki, ella que nunca había sido nadie en la vida de el, que recién hoy habían cruzado palabra.**

**Sakura:** yo la verdad no te imagino salvando a alguien como yo, Itachi.

**Itachi:** a alguien como tu......

**Sakura**: si un enemigo.....

**Itachi**: tu hiciste lo mismo pensaste en la forma de evitar que mi Líder te vea y así no me matara. Podrías haber aprovechado la confusión y huir

**Sakura:** es verdad pero

**Itachi**: pero que, crees que somos diferentes solo porque estamos en bandos contrarios, hay cosas que tu no sabes de mi

**Sakura**: Itachi puedo preguntarte algo, talvez no te guste, pero....

**Itachi:** si mate a mi clan, lamento no poder darte esa respuesta Princesa..

**Sakura**: ahhh, esta bien, como tu digas

Sakura miraba a Itachi, como si esperara algo....

**Sakura: **y bien que esperas

**Itachi:** espero para que...

**Sakura:** para sacarte la camiseta, quieres que te haga un chequeo medico o no.

**Itachi rió realmente esa mujer tenia agallas , empezó a acercarse a ella sacando su camiseta y dejándola a un lado.**

**Sakura: **bueno siéntate en la cama, para empezar a revisarte, tienes algún otro malestar o herida mal curada..

**Itachi:** solo una pregunta te vas a sentar en mis piernas como hace un rato

**Sakura con una venita en su frente que saltaba**: noo no lo haré, para que tu te diviertas de lo lindo

**Itachi con un rostro muy picaro:** y quien dice que tu no te divertirás también ahhh

**Sakura**: Itachi, no me parece divertido tu comentario**.( con algo de risa en su rostro )**

**Itachi**: si no te gusta entonces por que estas riendo ah.

**Sakura: **bueno, basta y no te muevas empezare a chequear tu flujo de chakra y necesito concentrarme.

**Itachi:** esta bien

**Sakura empezaba a deslizar su mano por la frente de Itachi muy despacio, y este miraba con detalle el rostro de la joven kunoichi, la cual se veía muy hermosa, no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan ciego para no ver la belleza de aquella mujer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4

**En otro lugar.......**

**Tsunade**: encontraron a Sakura

**Shizune: **no hay rastro de ella, solo marcas de pelea, según Neji, los rastros de pelea indica que el atacante de Sakura no iba solo.

**Tsunade: **eran dos, Akatsuki, no hay duda, no le digas esto a Naruto, puede ser una trampa.

**Shizune:** bueno según los ANBUS, los atacantes no parecían ser Akatsuki, sino simples ladrones.

**Tsunade: **si fuera así, porque no ha regresado ella, no aquí hay algo que no esta bien, llama a Neji y a Shikamaru.

**Shizune**: hai

**Neji**: nos llamo Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade**: que opinan ustedes de la desaparición de Sakura

**Shikamaru:** es obvio, que hubo pelea y que eran dos.

**Neji**: uno ataco primero y el otro......

**Tsunade:** el otro que...

**Shikamaru**: bueno el otro según lo que investigamos no ataco a Sakura, sino al atacante de ella

**Tsunade**: es decir que alguien la salvo.

**Neji:** creemos que el primer atacante venció a Sakura o estaba por hacerlo, y la tercera persona intervino a favor de ella, y se la llevo.

**Shikamaru:** encontramos rastros de explosivos, los cuales coinciden con los que usa el Akatsuki Deidara, así que el debe ser el atacante.

**Neji:** pero la persona que parece la ayudo nos tiene intrigado, si fuera un Akatsuki porque ayudarla y porque atacar su compañero.

**Tsunade**: todo esto es extraño, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Pueden retirarse mañana enviaremos otra patrulla.

**Shikamaru**: Tsunade, si va a enviar a alguien quisiera ofrecerme para liderar la búsqueda.

**Neji:** yo también quiero ir Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade**: aaahhh y eso.

**Shikamaru**: porque Sakura, es especial para todos nosotros.

**Neji:** así es

**Tsunade:** comprendo, esta decidido Hyugga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, ustedes irán en búsqueda de Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru eres el líder de esta misión, escoge dos elementos mas, pero no quiero que sea Naruto, quiero que este al margen, porque si es Akatsuki, quien la tiene, la usarían para capturarlo, y el por ella haria lo que fuera.

**Shikamaru:** entiendo perfectamente, pero como evitaremos que vaya.

**Tsunade**: Kakashi se hará cargo de el.

**Una vez afuera de la oficina de Tsunade:**

**Neji:** a quien vas a llevar Shikamaru

**Shikamaru**: voy a llevar a Kiba y a Shino.

**Neji**: me parece bien, nos vemos mañana temprano.

**En otro sitio de Konoha........**

**Naruto: **hey Kakashi, a que hora partimos mañana para buscar a Sakura.

**Kakashi: **bueno a las 9:00 porque debemos esperar a Yamato y Sai, que van con nosotros también.

**Naruto:** me parece bien, entonces a esa hora nos vemos. **( te encontrare Sakura )**

Continuara.....

Capitulo 5

**En otro sitio lejano a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.......**

**Sugietsu:** hey se encuentra por aquí Sasuke

**Karin:** esta afuera entrenando, porque ah

**Sugietsu**: a que bueno porque no se como reaccionara cuando sepa esto.

**Juugo**: que escuchaste, que no quieres que se entere Sasuke

**Sugietsu**: bueno no es que no quiero que sepa, no se como va a reaccionar.

**Karin:** DI DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ESCUCHASTE.

**Sugietsu:** no grites, bueno Konoha desplazo varios grupos de ninjas, porque desapareció la kunoichi de cabellos rosa.

**Karin:** y que tiene eso que ver con Sasuke, ahhh

**Sugietsu**: bueno que ella y el kyubi, eran los compañeros de Sasuke, y después de todo no tiene que ser el tan malo, libero a todos los esclavos de Orochimaru..

**Karin**: insisto no veo porque le tiene que importar a Sasuke, el destino de esa peliteñida.

**Juugo:** y porque desapareció??

**Sugietsu:** ahí viene la parte interesante, dicen que Akatsuki la secuestro, otros dicen que al tratar de capturarla se les fue la mano y la mataron.

**Karin:** insisto al jefe de seguro poco le a de importar

**????:** que me ha de importar poco Karim

**Sugietsu:** Saaa..sus..Ke,,,

**Karim:** que tu ex–compañera de equipo, la peliteñida desapareció, y dicen que Akatsuki la mato, mas exactos que tu propio hermano lo hizo, al tratar de secuestrarla. Pero a ti no te interesa eso verdad Sasukito.

**Sasuke:** hhhmmppp donde escuchaste eso

**Sugietsu:** bueno cuando venia del pueblo me tope a dos ninjas de Konoha y escuche su conversación, pero que tu hermano la haya matado ESO NO DIJE, eso lo invento la bruja esta, asumen que fue secuestrada y por Akatsuki..

**Sasuke:** que torpe, como si tuviera oportunidad de ganar contra un miembro de Akatsuki.

**Sugietsu:** acaso no fue ella quien venció a Sasori, y el era miembro de Akatsuki.

**Juugo:** a lo mejor lo hicieron por venganza.

**Sasuke**: hmmph, mañana partiremos.

**Karim**: a donde?

**Sasuke:** no es asunto tuyo, Sugietsu quiero hablar contigo en privado.

**Sugietsu**: haaaiii

**Karim, Juugo:** ?????

**De regreso en la habitación de Itachi:**

**Sakura**: bueno he terminado, con esto ya no te molestara mas, el sharingan, además tu chakra va fluir con mas rapidez.

**Itachi:** te das cuenta que has curado a un enemigo.

**Sakura:** lo se, lo se, si se enteran en la aldea de seguro me pondrán de traidora, y por tu culpa.

**Itachi:** yo no te voy a delatar. Vamos ve a dormir, salimos en la madrugada, para que nadie nos vea.

**Sakura**: y tu donde vas a dormir,

**Itachi**: tranquila, dormiré en el sofá de afuera

**Sakura:** no debes, tienes que reposar, acabo de curarte

**Itachi:** acaso sugieres que duerma en la cama contigo princesa.

**Sakura:** si tu no tienes problema yo tampoco

**Itachi:** hhmmp.....esta bien, dormiré sobre la sabana para tu tranquilidad, te parece.

**Sakura**: esta bien

**Itachi estaba sorprendido de ver la tranquilidad de Sakura, estaba seguro de que haría algún escándalo, porque dormirían en la misma cama, pero no ella estaba gustosa, Sakura se metió debajo de las sabanas, e Itachi se acostó encima. Ella se durmió de inmediato, pero Itachi solo la observaba, se veía hermosa durmiendo, y se preguntaba si todavía amaba a su hermano.**

**En otro sitio, un preocupado joven de cabello negro azulado caminaba lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, pensando lo que pudo suceder con su ex-companera, si la tenia Akatsuki la usarían de carnada para capturar a Naruto......**

**Karim**: hey Sasuke que piensas, estas muy callado.

**Sasuke:** no es asunto tuyo mis pensamientos

**Karim:** de seguro piensas en la tal Sakura, verdad, resígnate de seguro ya esta muerta, dudo que aguante las torturas de Akatsuki.

**Sugietsu**: karim CALLATE

**Karim:** a mi no me callas hablo lo que quiero, y además es verdad, de seguro primero la violaron y segundo la deben haber torturado, y como es una débil, ya debe estar muerta, por eso no piden rescate a Konoha.

**Sugietsu:** Karim te digo que no hables

**Karim**: y porque ni que a Sasuke le interese o le importe, después de todo no dejo atrás su pasado para lograr su venganza, ellos ya no son importantes, verdad Sasuke.

**Sasuke deteniendo su paso:** ..........Karim no hables mas, me irrita tu voz, así que si deseas seguir viajando con nosotros, no hables.

**Sasuke siguió su camino recordando como Sakura había enfrentado a los ninjas del sonido en los exámenes shounin por protegerlo a el y a naruto, luego se enfrento a Gaara, y no dudo enfrentarse a el, en la guarida de Orochimaru. Y si el rumor era cierto de que ella había vencido a Sasori, entonces tendría sentido que Akatsuki quisiera vengarse, por la muerte de uno de sus miembros.**

**Sasuke**: ( Sakura donde estas.............)

**En Konoha........**

**Shikamaru:** bueno ya revisamos nuestro inventario, estamos listos, Kiba esta es una prenda de Sakura,

**Kiba:** ten Akamaru, sigue el rastro de Sakura, muchacho

**Shino**: que piensas Neji

**Neji**: espero que este bien, no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

**Shikamaru:** bueno vamos no hagamos esperar a la dama.

**Kiba, Shino y Neji:** hai

**Y desaparecieron de entre los árboles, para buscar a su compañera. Por otro lado Naruto estaba con Yamato y Kakashi, esperando para salir a buscar a Sakura.**

**Naruto: **hey Kakashi-sensei a que hora salimos, ahh

**Kakashi:** tranquilo Naruto, veras saldremos de misión, pero no iremos a buscar a Sakura

**Naruto:** QQQUUUEEEEE. Porque hay que buscarla

**Yamato:** ya hay un grupo encargándose de eso. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien.

**Naruto:** pero yo quería ir,

**Kakashi:** tenemos otra misión, y es la de entrenarte mas

**Naruto**: pero Kakashi sensei

**Yamato:** naruto, se aproximan batallas muy duras, y tu eres nuestro mejor ninja, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino y Kiba fueron a buscar a Sakura, ellos la encontraran, si por alguna razón la tiene Akatsuki, perderíamos no solo a Sakura sino a ti también, y serian tres grandiosos ninjas, los que perderíamos

**Naruto:** tres ????

**Kakashi:** así es o ya te olvidaste de Sasuke.

**Naruto:** no pero.....

**Yamato:** naruto, confía en tus amigos, tienes que hacerte mas fuerte, además debes aprender hacer paciente si quieres ser algún día Hokage.

**Naruto:** esta bien, yo confió en Shikamaru como líder, de seguro la van a traer sana y salva.

**Mientras en la guarida de Akatsuki.............**

**Itachi:** Sakura despierta ya es hora de marcharnos

**Sakura**: ahh, si, esta bien, dame cinco minutos para estar lista.

**Itachi**: ponte esta capa negra, yo usare la de Akatsuki, pero al alejarnos usare una negra como la tuya.

Antes de salir Sakura realizo su jutsu de concubina, una vez lista salieron los dos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Sakura trataba de ver todo el lugar, y solo deseaba salir rápido de ahí, todavía no amanecía era ideal para escapar sin ser vistos, asi daba inicio a su viaje con Itachi Uchiha.

Durante el viaje

**Sakura:** dime a donde iremos

**Itachi:** tengo un refugio, que utilizo cuando deseo estar tranquilo, esta cerca de Konoka, así que será fácil tu camino de regreso, yo te vigilare de cerca para que no tengas problemas.

**Sakura:** dices que es cerca de Konoha, como es que los ANBUS, nunca lo han visto.

**Itachi:** olvidas que fui ANBU, se como piensan, además esta oculto, fue una suerte encontrarlo.

**Sakura**: en serio tienes un lugar así porque?

**Itachi:** siempre necesitamos de un refugio para olvidarnos del mundo y así ordenar nuestras ideas

**Sakura:** tienes razón, por eso me fui un mes, y todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que resolver.

**Itachi:** dime Sakura todavía quieres a mi hermano

**Sakura:** realmente no se, hace tiempo se fue, y la ultima vez que lo vi, estaba tan cambiado, su mirada fría e indiferente, no fue un encuentro agradable.

**Itachi:** porque????

**Sakura:** veras, fuimos a buscarlo a la guarida de Orochimaru, y ahí estaba el con una mirada mas fría y vacía de lo que recordaba, en sus ojos solo había odio, no podía creerlo era el, al fin lo había encontrado. Pero solo se limito a hablar con Naruto, e intento matarlo, pero Sai evito que le hiciera daño, pero quedo inconsciente, por el golpe que le dio, así que me lance a atacarlo, y el empuño su espada para matarme, pero fui salvada por Yamato sensei.

**Itachi:** no creo que Sasuke realmente fuera a matarte Sakura, después de todo eras su compañera y amiga.

**Sakura**: ya no es el mismo Sasuke, desde ese momento comprendí que era inútil tratar de traerlo, pero no hice caso, seguí atrás de el, buscando pistas. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y yo no deseo sufrir mas.

**Itachi:** ya veo, ese es el camino de la soledad que ha seguido, el camino de la venganza

**Sakura:** Itachi realmente mataste a tu clan, porque ahora que te estoy conociendo, lo dudo, no ceo que hayas sido capaz de hacerlo, y si lo hubieras hecho porque dejar vivo a un miembro, dime por favor

**Itachi** **suspiro: **no lo hice, por eso estoy en Akatsuki, el que lo hizo fue Madara Uchia, incluso fue el que asesino a mi mejor amigo, pero el clan pensó que lo había hecho yo.

**Sakura:** entonces porque te fuiste, porque dejaste a Sasuke así....

**Itachi:** porque Madara uso mi forma física para matar a mi clan, y nadie iba a creerme, porque el fue asesinado por el primer Hokage, asi decidí irme y convertirme en ninja renegado, luego me uní a los Akatsuki, para poder investigar entre los asesinos de la organización el paradero de el.

**Sakura:** ya veo, pero porque dejaste a Sasuke.

**Itachi**: porque estaría a salvo en la aldea, pero no crei que Orochimaru buscara a Sasuke, el busco apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero no fue rival, luego de eso abandono la organizacion

**Sakura:** cierto el era miembro de Akatsuki, nunca intento apoderarse de nadie de la organización.

**Itachi:** si, intento ponerme el sello maldito, pero no pudo contra mi, tuvimos una pelea fuerte y se retiro de la organización, pero aun conserva su lugar en la misma. Mira Sakura ya estamos cerca.

**Sakura:** que bueno, ya estaba cansada algo cansada y con hambre.

**Itachi se acerco a una piedra grande, realizo unos sellos y se movió mostrando la entrada a una cueva, la cual atravesaron, al llegar al final, la piedra se cerro de nuevo, al salir se veía un hermoso paisaje, un bosque con un pequeño lago y cerca de la orilla una pequeña cabaña, el cielo estaba cubierto por grandes árboles que dejaban pasar leve rayos de la luz de sol. **

**Sakura miraba fascinada aquel lugar, era hermoso, tranquilo.**

**Itachi:** te gusta

**Sakura:** me encanta, como encontraste este lugar

**Itachi:** lo encontré cuando todavía vivía en Konoha, y recién ingresaba al ANBU, fue en mi primera misión, de ahí lo oculte con un genjutsu, para que se mi lugar secreto.

**Sakura:** en verdad, me gustaría tener un lugar así, donde pueda ir a olvidarme del resto del mundo.

**Itachi:** bueno cuando quieras puedes venir, te enseñare a entrar, y me dará gusto que vengas, ven te enseñare todo el lugar.

**Sakura:** espera Itachi, dime realmente vas a quedarte una semana aquí

**Itachi:** bueno ya que estoy aquí, si pensé en hacerlo, porque....

**Sakura:** no te molestaría si me quedo esa semana contigo, veras yo...

**Itachi:** claro, quédate el tiempo que gustes, además me viene bien tener una enfermera personal.

**Sakura:** no soy ENFERMERA, soy MEDICO ninja,

**Itachi:** esta bien MEDICO, vamos, así entrenamos un poco

**Sakura**: entrenar?????? Crei que ibas a descansar.

**Itachi:** así es, yo descanso tu entrenas,

**Sakura:** y porque tu descansas ahhhh

**Itachi:** ordenes una hermosa MEDICO ninja

**Sakura**: y tu me vas a entrenar

**Itachi**: si llegas a toparte con Sasuke de nuevo, quiero que estés preparada contra su Sharingan, te enseñare como pelear contra el clan Uchia.

**Sakura:** en verdad harás de mi un ninja mas fuerte,

**Itachi:** ya eres fuerte Sakura, solo te daré unos cuantos consejos, para cuando te topes con el, deje de creer que eres una débil.

**Sakura:** me encantaría ver su cara si yo lo venciera, seria la venganza perfecta después de ser considerada débil y molesta.

**Itachi:** bien, entonces vamos a la cabaña, para que envíes una carta a Konoha e indiques que estas bien, para que dejen de buscarte, así poder estar tranquilos, además tengo hambre tu no

**Sakura:** me muero de hambre, si hay comida en la cabaña,

**Itachi**: claro, sabes cocinar, porque tampoco me vendría mal una cocinera.

**Itachi salio corriendo a la cabaña**

**Sakura:** con rostro de rabia, no soy cocinera, soy un ME.. bah porque me molesto. Esta bien yo cocinare de seguro que tu nos envenenas

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Sakura miraba todo el lugar, estaba ordenado, con algo de polvo, pero era muy agradable, se acerco a la mesa donde Itachi colocaba un pergamino con tinta y plumilla, para que emita la carta a la Hokage, una vez terminada usaron unos de los halcones de Itachi.

**Sakura:** no podrán rastrear al halcón de regreso acá.

**Itachi:** no tranquila, una vez que entregue el mensaje saldrá y será libre, así los tengo entrenados

**Sakura:** que bueno, dime que deseas comer

Ambos se quedaron preparando diferentes platos, para luego entrenar un poco......

En este castillo azul se escribira una historia  
basada en nosotros dos…….


End file.
